A Cherry Blossom Diary
by Purified Snow
Summary: [AU]There was once a diary which held the life of Hinata and her true love Naruto. Now, Sakura finds the diary of the Hyuuga and wishes to find her own true love. But it’s hard when she is to marry someone else…
1. Prologue: The Diary

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura is a rich girl who has an inspiration of a diary she found at the age of 8. In the diary, a girl called Hinata had found her one true love, who is honest and would always tell the truth, no matter how much pain it caused. And Hinata's life became Sakura's inspiration. But there are a lot of problems for a rich girl who wants to lead a simple love life… NaruHina

**Author's Note: **No manga spoilers here so rest assured And the other pairings? Not spoiling them until later chapters XP

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto otherwise I would've made sure that Sasuke didn't leave the village.

**Bold sentences/paragraphs: **These are the scenes from the diary.

----- : A different scene or meanwhile.

* * *

**A Cherry Blossom Diary**

Prologue: The Diary

_Sakura's POV_

When I was seven, my mother died. It was devastating for me and my dad. But then, Dad met Yukiko and soon, they started dating. My dad was happy with her and I was happy for him. But I didn't like Yukiko. Every time she sees me, she would pinch my cheeks and say how cute I looked with a large forehead. And on top of all that, she wasn't pretty too. Soon, I started taking the habit of staying at home and reading books to stay away from her. That's where my little fantasy began. I just have to say that those fantasy books are really interesting, especially the ones where the prince saved the damsel in distress. They were really great and I hoped in the future, my prince would save me from distress and we would live happily ever after. It was my dream.

Then, I was 8 and as usual, I was left at home reading while my dad visits Yukiko. Being a rich girl I had a guardian who looked after me. I was reading one of those fairytales such as Sleeping Beauty. Tsunade was my guardian and she was scary yet she was nice. I know that didn't make sense but she is really nice sometimes. Well, she came in and told me that we had to go and see Yukiko.

"Come on Sakura. Put away the book. We're going to see Aunt Yukiko."

Tsunade strode over to me and picked up my schoolbag from a nearby table.

"But I don't want to see Aunt Yukiko"

I always did complain but as the tough woman Tsunade was, she was unmoved. She took the books from me and strode out.

"Don't be silly. Your dad wants you to be there." With that she left with my books and my schoolbag.

You really can't argue with a woman like Tsunade. Staying with her for 1 year taught me that. So I put my story book into my chibi schoolbag and walked out of the building. The building wasn't mine, just a place I was staying for the while. I sighed and walked out into the sunshine. All of a sudden, a ball landed right into my hands and I looked around for the person who threw it. I looked down the footpath and found a drooling beast running at me. Immediately, I began to scream and I closed my eyes.

"Kyuubi, DON'T!"

I expected the beast to jump right on me and start eating me but…it never happened. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a boy who was around my age. His raven bangs stuck to his sweating face and the back of his hair stood up in odd angles. I would have smiled at his dirty face and worried expression if I wasn't in such a frightened state. Then I felt arms encircle me and noticed that they were Tsunade's arms.

"How dare you scare our mistress like that! You filthy scum!"

With that, Tsunade ushered me into the car. Feeling sorry for the boy who had just then tasted Tsunade's wrath, I looked out the back car window and stared at the boy as we drove past. He was still holding onto the dog but he stood up afterwards. He was staring back at me too but I couldn't read his expression. And as we drove away, our eye contact was never broken until I couldn't see him anymore.

Visiting Yukiko was never a pleasant stay. She always complimented on my large forehead and pinched my cheeks. She also stated how my bubble-gum pink hair was so soft and unique. Her compliments made me sick. Sometimes, I think she's marrying Dad just to get his money. Well, after I visited Horrible Yukiko that day I went to the beach. As usual, I just sat there and read my story books. Then, in the distance I on the horizon of the green sea, I noticed a trunk coming close to the shore. I watched with curiosity as it came closer to shore and hit the sand. I stood up with my schoolbag strapped to my back and ran towards it. As my curiosity too over me, I opened the trunk. The smell of old clothes hit my nose but i9 held back from retching. Instead, I held it in and went through the old clothes to come upon a diary. The book was bound in brown leather with a purple ribbon to mark the pages. And in it had the story of a girl named Hyuuga Hinata…

-----

**A man walked through the streets shouting at a woman who was close to tears.**

"**It's the truth so accept it!" His anger seemed to make his blonde hair crackle with fire. The white eyes of the woman looked back fearfully as tears brimmed her eyes. Then, holding them back, she nodded and tried to accept her fate…**

**-----**

**Two people walked along the beach in the sunset, some could even mistake them as a couple. The young woman hummed a small song as she looked around her, letting the breeze play with her soft raven hair. She looked at the man walking beside her. His spiky blonde hair blew softly in the wind and sky blue eyes stared out to sea. Feeling Hinata's gaze on him, Naruto turned his head and smiled at her.**

**-----**

"**You know, I want to build a restaurant here," Naruto said his eyes staring off into the glow of the waves from the sunset. "A ramen restaurant." **

**A small wry smile made itself home on Naruto's face and Hinata's eyes studied the sad expression. **

"**Why so sad?"**

**Naruto smile grew a bit wider at the question and he looked down on his lap before looking back at the sunset. A low chuckle escaped him and he replied calmly.**

"**Well, everyone that I have known has left me. Who knows, one day, you might leave me too." Naruto shrugged as if he was used to it but Hinata knew that he was in need of a friend. Hinata bowed her head but then looked up at him.**

"**What if I don't leave?"**

**Naruto looked at Hinata, his eyes widened slightly from the unexpected question. Then he smiled again, not a sad one but a relieved one.**

"**Then we can watch the waves together again."**

**-----**

After reading the diary of Hinata, I instantly want the life she had. The life where she had found a man who is honest about love and who she had lived happily with in the end. From the dates on the diary, I realised that she had lost it after she married the man called Uzumaki Naruto. And I really wanted to find my ideal man. So, I kept the diary and it became my inspiration in nearly everything. My inspiration for writing stories and for finding love. And most of all, to paint the cherry blossom place where Hinata and Naruto had been to and pledged their love.

I just love re-reading the diary. And now, I'm 23 and still reading it. The diary has become my treasure. I had never showed it to anyone before. But since I was the daughter of a rich man and that my dad wants to bring ties to other companies, my dad wants me to marry another guy. Someone who is the complete opposite of my ideal man…someone who I believe I would never learn to love…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heheh. Very short chapter, I know. The rest are probably going to be short chapters too. But definitely longer and better than this one. But then, this is a prologue. And Yukiko is a made up character. Don't worry, she doesn't play much in the story so it's all good XD I'm really slow with updating so please bear with me. I don't expect many reviews from this sucky chapter/prologue but it would be nice if you gave some to enhance my writing skills. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Pet Cemetery

**Summary: **Ok the previous summary sucked. Here comes a new one. There was once a diary which held the life of Hinata and her true love Naruto. Now, Sakura finds it and wishes to find her own true love. But it's hard when she is to marry someone else…

**Author's Note: **This chapter is definitely longer than the prologue. Heheh. Spent 2 hours typing this. Phew. Besides that, for those who don't really like SasuIno, join the club. I personally don't really like them but for this story, they need to be together. I'm so sorry . But don't worry…Sasuke gets paired with someone much more better later in the story…wink wink And for those who do like SasuIno, well, there'll be some of the two in this story. Quite a bit. So ya. Overall, enjoy this much better chapter than the prologue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But if I say I own Naruto in this story, would anyone arrest me? After all, there's no police in this story :-P

-----: A different scene/meanwhile

* * *

**A Cherry Blossom Diary**

Chapter 1: A Pet Cemetery

A lone truck drove through the fields of agriculture. The scenery was a nice green as luscious plants grew on wide fields. The man driving the truck looked around him, his expression slightly unreadable but a frown marred his perfect features as if he was in deep thought. The door window was wide open as he sped through the fields, his dark spiky hair blowing in the wind and his raven bangs whipping against his face. Sasuke glanced at the truck's clock and groaned. He was late.

"Yes. There are vacant spots for you and you family. Yes. I'm certain. Yes. We have valets who will make sure that you car is fine…" A man with small black glasses and a black bandana walked to and fro, his mind fixed on his business. "Yes, definitely. There is… Argh!"

The man tripped over his feet as the truck came through the driveway and almost hit him. The man took the phone away from his ear, muttering curses and ignoring the voices of concern and fear on the other. The man proceeded to stand and shout at the driver.

"Can you please be a lot more careful! Go back out! Delivery trucks go to the back! Go!"

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend." Sasuke glared at the man for mistaking him as a delivery truck driver.

"I don't care. Besides, you're too low to have a girlfriend who lives in this grand hotel. Now, move!"

The man made big arm movements in a motion for the raven to move out. Sasuke gave his infamous death glare and drove backwards out of the driveway. The man satisfied that the truck won't hit him again, put the phone back to his ear and resumed his business with the client on the phone.

Sasuke looked out of his door into the entrance of the hotel impatiently. He glanced around the place and noted the gold handles of the glass doors and the expensive chandelier in the hallway of the reception area. Sasuke grumbled and looked away from the things of the hotel that would make his truck and clothes inferior to it. Then he heard_ her_ voice, obviously talking on the phone. He immediately ignited the car and proceeded to drive into the pick-up driveway, this time effectively driving into the man and knocking him off his feet and breaking his ultra-cool sunglasses.

Sasuke smirked at his revenge and looked out the front window, looking for the familiar face of his girlfriend. His heart almost jolted when he saw her. Her pale blonde hair was let down to flow with the minerals of expensive shampoo and her left bang covered her pale blue eye. She noticed Sasuke, gave him a warm smile, waved at him and strode towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ino was glad that Sasuke was here to pick her up and was in fact early. Well, actually, she herself was late. She said goodbye to the person she was talking to, flipped closed her phone, put it in the pocket of her comfortable light blue jacket and hugged him. Instinctively, Sasuke hugged her back and they pulled away, not letting their hands off the other. Ino stood on her toes and kissed Sasuke and Sasuke kissed her back, both having forgotten the man still on the floor.

"Ahem"

Ino and Sasuke broke away reluctantly and looked at the sitting man, his puny eyes now exposed from the lack of his sunglasses.

"Uh…why are you on the floor?" Ino asked, wondering why this particular worker of the grand hotel was just sitting there.

"Well, it was because your _boyfriend here_…" The man swallowed audibly; completely aghast that such a beautiful rich girl was with a…well…handsome poor guy.

"… Pushed me over with that truck of his."

Ino felt Sasuke's arms unwound themselves from her waist and proceed to pick up her luggage and load it into the back of the truck. Ino wondered what this man could possibly have done to make Sasuke do such an action.

"Why did you do that?" she asked carefully, scared that the bomb in Sasuke's temper was going to tick off.

"Because he was an asshole."

Ino sighed. Sometimes, Sasuke really didn't have manners.

"You don't do that Sasuke. You tell the manager that this man had made you angry and that he has bad hospitality."

The man immediately stood up on this.

"Uhh, madam. I did not give bad hospitality. I just thought he was a delivery truck driver. People make mistakes once in a while…right?" The man gave his best smile and held his head high with importance. Sasuke just snorted at this comment and got into the driver seat. Ino shook her head and took out her wallet.

"Here's money to pay back for your glasses…"

And she got into the passenger seat.

-----

Sasuke and Ino sat silently during the trip to the airport. Ino looked out of the window and stared at the green fields that went by while Sasuke kept his eyes on the road. The silence was common between the two when Sasuke was giving off the aura of annoyance and Ino knew how to keep away from his temper.

Ino jumped when she heard the loud ring of Sasuke's phone. Sasuke grumbled in further annoyance and pulled it out of his jacket.

"Hello?"

"Yo Sasuke! How's it going?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the road as he heard the voice of the man who he didn't want to hear for now.

"Kakashi. Aren't you supposed to be holding the funeral?"

"Well, yeah…Heheh."

Sasuke frowned into the phone as he heard the cheeky chuckle of his friend. He listened more closely to the phone and heard the angry voices of people. Especially his client, Inuzuka Kiba. Sasuke sighed.

"You're planning to start the funeral late again aren't you Kakashi?"

"Well, we can't start it without you…"

"Kakashi, just start it without me. You know where the Bible is. You know how the funeral goes. Get Kurenai or Anko to help you!"

Sasuke's temper was flaring again and Ino cringed a bit. Then to her relief, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hey Ino…It's me…"

"JESUS CHRIST KAKASHI! JUST START THE DAMN FUNERAL!"

Ino plugged her finger into her ear as she tried to listen to the person on the other line of her phone.

"Sasuke, you have to help. Please…"

"Kurenai, get Kakashi back on the phone"

"We can't, Kakashi's fending them off for us"

"What do you mean, "fending"!"

"They're attacking us Sasuke! Help!"

Sasuke winced as Anko's loud voice erupted into the phone. Sasuke sighed as he heard plates and china smash and someone yelp.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. _After_ I drop Ino off."

"Oh, thank you so much Sasuke."

The raven rolled his eyes at the 'meek' reply from Anko and cut off the line. He proceeded to drive a bit faster to the airport, listening to Ino's much more quiet conversation on her mobile.

-----

"Thanks honey."

Sasuke stopped taking the luggage off as Ino pecked him on the cheek. He watched her lithe figure walked across the road and talk to another guy. He shook his head out of his daze. He unloaded her last baggage and walked across the road to her, putting it down gently for the workers to load onto the private plane that she would be taking.

"So, when are you going to be back from Japan?"

Ino smiled and took his hand and squeezed it. She leaned into his ear and breathed against his neck

"Before you know I'm gone"

She winked at him sexually as she pulled away. Then she left as abruptly as the touch had happened and walked into the station, her voice giving out orders to people with her luggage. Sasuke stayed and watched as the small plane left, his heart beating slightly faster than usual. He sighed and knew he would miss her for the next few weeks. Then, Sasuke's phone rang again and he groaned. He needed to get back to the motel…

-----

"ARGH!"

Kakashi flew over the table as plates soared at him. He covered his head protectively and closed his eyes in mock terror. Mock terror because this was too much fun. Even though Kiba was giving off the aura of murderous intent. He chuckled at his musings.

"Kakashi, behind you!"

Kakashi turned around at Anko's voice and his eyes widen in horror. Even though he was behind the black clothed table, Kiba had somewhat crawled under it to attack him from the behind. Kakashi immediately leaped up onto the table and was met with food being thrown at his face. Kakashi was glad he wore a mask and had spares underneath his bed. He grabbed the handful of food on his mask and threw it back. Then, he dived underneath the table, only to meet the snarling Kiba again.

Kurenai snapped her phone close when Sasuke didn't pick up for the fifth time and shook her head. She was in a safe spot behind the mural wall and glanced out at the fray that was happening. Even though Kakashi had the look of fear in his eyes, she knew he was having fun. He was too much like a child yet mature at the same time. Well, not really.

"DUCK!"

Kurenai felt her dark curls yanked down with great force and she felt herself falling. The red-eyed woman yelped and pulled her long hair away from Anko's grasp, glaring at her at the same time. Then she sweat dropped as she heard the thud of a knife, its sharp point at the place where her head was seconds ago. She silently thanked Anko's harsh tactics.

"JUMP!"

Kurenai felt her hair being yanked again, this time, up ways. She yelped louder this time as she felt many strands pulls from their roots. This time, she also felt her legs in the air and wondered what happened to the floor as her feet were also in thin air. She recognised Anko's arm and knew that she was pulling her hair again! But she immediately pulled her knee up to her chest as she heard another thud, a new sharper looking knife in the mural wall, seconds where her feet were. Soon, the two females were dodging knives that were being thrown at them from Kiba's angry henchmen, Anko shouting commands at Kurenai, the last one being "RUN!"

Kurenai ran and she put her hands over her head as more knives were thrown at them. She figured they must've raided Sasuke's kitchen for this many sharp looking objects. And Sasuke was not going to like it. Speaking of the raven…

"STOP! _STOP!_"

Sasuke's voice raised several octaves at the second command. Everyone simply froze at the look of this intimidating young man, their attacks in mid air. The last couple of knives made a soft thud as they hit the ground. Sasuke looked around at everyone, daring them to make a move. When he spotted Kakashi in a headlock from Kiba, he gave his best glare. Kakashi gulped audibly and Kiba gave one last punch to Kakashi's poor head. And with that punch, everything started again. Food was thrown, knives where chucked and many yelps followed. Sasuke rubbed his temples as the fray moved again around him. He watched with an annoyed look and inwardly smirked as Kakashi received his punishment from the dog-lover. Then a knife came whizzing past, almost getting Sasuke's nose, aimed at Anko. Sasuke growled when he found his knives at use by people other than him and proceeded to break up the fight with his bare fists, his mind hoping to at least give a few bruises of his own.

-----

All was quiet. The waves of the sea crashed softly against the sand of the beach, not breaking the quiet. A few birds chirped and trees rustled in the wind. And Sasuke stood in the middle of it all. In front of him stood the dog-lover and his henchmen, their backs to the sea. Behind him was the knife covered mural wall, a black clothed table with some food stains, white flowers, a basket with a white dog with brown ears rested comfortably along the white cushions and his friends, Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko. Sasuke opened his closed eyes and gave a calm, sympathetic look at the dog-lover who was close to tears.

"We will now begin the ritual," Sasuke said monotonously and put his hands together and started reciting the Bible. After that was done, Kiba went to take Sasuke's spot and started giving a message.

"Akamaru…was a good dog. He…he was someone I could talk to when I was sad. He has been with me since I was 12. And now 10 years later, he had died an honourable death. He…"

Kiba broke down crying. Some of his henchmen had also started sniffling and Sasuke felt a lump in his throat. Sasuke understood how the dog-lover felt. He used to have a dog that died too. But then, the raven now has another dog. Called Kitsune. Sasuke shook his head at his thoughts and watched as Kiba attempted to make his speech through his tears. Sasuke felt the formality of the funeral slipping away as all his henchmen gathered around the brunette. Sasuke walked away, unable to watch someone cry so much about his dog.

He sat down on the side of the funeral mural, looking out at the sea sparkling with the bright sun. He felt his eyes close and thought of his old dog and what joys it had brought to him. Shaking his head again to clear happy childhood memories, he looked back out to the beach again and…_INO!_

Sasuke immediately stood up from his sitting position and ran towards her as she switched her eyes from the sea to him. Sasuke stopped in front of her, his heart swelling into happiness.

"Why are you here? I thought you left…"

Sasuke noted her luggage and looked back at her. She smiled and pulled out a pout.

"I wanted to stay with you…"

Sasuke smiled and look down and took her hand into his. He looked back into her pale blue eyes and was drawn into them. Then, he leaned in and kissed her. She let go of his hands and wound her arms around his neck, kissing him back with great passion. The two began to make out there on the beach, his hands roaming around her back and down her waist…

-----

"Uh…Sasuke?"

Kurenai poked and prodded Sasuke with a stick. The raven still didn't notice them. Anko sniggered behind her hand as she tried to keep herself quiet. Kakashi had his eyebrows into a highly amused fashion and even Kurenai had to smile and laugh inwardly at what the 24 year old was doing. Whoever knew what the cold brooding raven could do…

Sasuke continued kissing the Border terrier at the neck, his pink tongue flicking out here and then. Sasuke had his eyes closed and continued grabbing the dog, moving his hands up and down the dog's back. Sasuke moaned and Kurenai decided that this was the last straw. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a bucket, filled it with cold water and dumped it on Sasuke. Now that woke him up…

"Wha...what!"

Sasuke looked up at the three adult looming behind him. Anko let out her laugh, Kakashi started to chuckle and even Kurenai had to snigger a bit. Sasuke frowned then notice his saliva marks on the terrier's back. Sasuke's dark eyes widened at what happened and he let go of the dog, muttering a small apology. He was dreaming about Ino. Avoiding the others' eyes, he stood up and brushed the sand away from his black jeans.

"Well…where's everyone?"

"Well, they all left while you were making out…"

Kurenai and Anko burst out laughing as they heard Kakashi's reply. And all three of them knew about the raven's relationship with Ino and called his girlfriend "Princess" all the time. Sasuke grumbled and strode away; embarrassed that he was caught by them doing _that_. Sasuke fought down the blush and kept his face impassive as he walked to the cemetery where fresh damp sand and a tombstone symbolized the place where Akamaru was freshly buried. He looked around at the other tombstones and walked over to the one which was only a memorial of his old dog. He stood there for a bit and after a while, Kitsune came up and rubbed her nose against Sasuke's leg. Sasuke bent down and scratched her ear. He stood up and went back to his motel where the Kakashi trio have resided to. He went to his kitchen and started making food for himself and the guests that have decided to stay there.

While making his own unique fish ramen, Sasuke thought about his life. His parents had died when he was 7, leaving a 12 year old Itachi to look after him. Then, Itachi took over the family business at the young age of 13 and bought Sasuke a dog so that the little brother won't be lonely when Itachi was away at business trips. Then, Itachi sold the business to someone else by the name of Orochimaru and started a new business called Akatsuki. From then on, Itachi cut off his brother from his life and forgot about him. And Sasuke was put into an orphanage at the age of 10.

Sasuke was whipped out of his thoughts when Anko called out to him, telling him that some mattresses in some of the rooms needed changing. Sasuke grumbled and turned off the fire and proceeded to walk across the beach to where the rooms were aligned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Woot! Finished. Much better aye? And the part where he saw Ino at the beach was a dream. There funeral wasn't a dream. Thought I'd put away some confusion since you'd probably don't know when the dream started. Anyways, next chapter features Sakura! Yay! And the story goes on. And would you rather the parts of the diary in italics or bold? Cause I figured the bold hurts my eyes XD But maybe I have eye problems XP 


	3. Chapter 2: Mismatched Couple

**Author's Note: **Ack! Sorry for the long update. But then I did say I take ages to update didn't I? Ladida. Now, ladies and gentlemen, Haruno Sakura now hits the spotlight! Thanks for the few reviews! And in reply to Chibified Eyes question, I mentioned the dog earlier as Kitsune, a new dog that Sasuke has now. But then, I didn't mention that Kitsune was a border terrier so ya….that probably confused you. It was Kitsune whom Sasuke was making out with :-P

Anyways…enjoy the long awaited chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Don't sue.

-----: A different scene/meanwhile

**Bold sentences/paragraphs: **Scenes from the diary

_Italic sentences_: Thoughts

* * *

**A Cherry Blossom Diary**

Chapter 2: Mismatched Couple

The waves lapse against the pier in the morning sun. Seagulls cried as they flew around masts, their beady eyes looking for their breakfast. Boats lined up at the port bobbed up and down with the movement of the waves, flags flapping gently in the wind. At the end of the dock was a cruise. And in one of the compartments sat four people.

"Aiyee! Don't Sakura and Lee fit well together?!"

"Of course! Opposites attract right? Lee is such a gentleman!"

"And Sakura! She has grown into a beautiful fine lady!"

Two women in their prime time squealed as they looked out of the window at the wharf and two figures walking down it. One of the figures was a woman, who wore a loose light pink dress with thin straps which flew gracefully along with the wind. The woman brushed her long pink hair away from her face with a frown. Her green eyes swept over the sea intelligently as they quickly thought of something. Then they travelled over to the man next to her. His green suit stood brightly in the morning sun and Sakura shuddered at its horrendous colour.

Lee turned his head at Sakura and smiled. She was such a beautiful young lady. His haired bobbed up and down in its weird haircut. He gestured to the sea, his teeth flashing out in the morning light,

"It is such a beautiful day; don't you think Sakura-san?"

Sakura merely snorted at the comment and looked away. She clearly didn't want to be with him. She looked around for something to distract her from this _fiancé_ of hersShe desperately wanted to get rid of this green beast and his devotion for her.Then an idea started at the back of her intelligent head. She cleared her throat and started making gurgling sounds. Lee looked over at her, his thick eyebrows creasing in concern. Sakura looked at him in the corner of her green eyes, glinting with mischievousness. Then she spat into the sea. Lee's eyes widened a bit at this immaturity and he coughed a bit. He gave a nerous smile and it wavered as Sakura started scratching her eye.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Lee gave one of his big eyed worried looks.

"Some sand has gotten into my eye…" She mumbled as she rubbed and poked.

Lee was horrified at the way she was treating her eye…without care. He moved closer to her, and reached out a helping hand. The bubble pink haired lady slapped it away and started picking her nose full-on. Lee was more than horrified now. He started stuttering, at the way this beautiful fine well-mannered lady was behaving. He got his cool together and asked her the inevitable question

"Why, may I ask Sakura-san, are you…err...picking your nose? Is your eye alright now?"

Sakura's inner-self started screaming at this but Sakura pushed her away. She just glared at Lee and started picking her nose harder. Lee reached out another helping hand, this time to remove Sakura's index finer from pushing her finger higher and damaging her airways. She slapped his hand away this time, her glare producing further.

"The nose is connected to the eye thus I can remove the sand there, stupid!"

Lee stepped back and raised his hands defensively and smiled nervously. After all, Sakura is smarter than him. Who knew that the nose _was_ connected to the eye after all...

"Of-of course Sakura-san."

Sakura watched as he smiled sheepishly and she started walking again, hoping that he wouldn't follow her. Sadly, after a while of just standing there in shock, Lee ran up beside her and started walking in his happy manner, like the things that happened never happened. Sakura got annoyed and she stopped walking. Lee looked at her with an expression that showed a bit of fear. He gulped inwardly and offered a smile. It wavered as Sakura's face grimaced in pain and once again he asked her what was wrong.

"My foot feels very very uncomfortable. Like...it's really itchy!"

"Umm…where?"

Sakura smirked inwardly and took her left foot out of her thong. She held onto a pole and lifted up her leg, letting her foot rest on Lee's hands which automatically lifted themselves to help her.

"It's over there…no there…"

"Over here?"

"No! The gap between my third and fourth toes!"

Lee looked at her, utterly confused. Sakura gave a frustrated growl and pulled her foot roughly out of his hands, almost getting Lee to fall down on the floor as he was slightly dragged along with it. Sakura lifted her foot so that she had to bend slightly to reach the gaps between her toes and start scratching it. Lee looked on concerned; slightly disappointed that he couldn't relieve Sakura of her pain. He walked behind her, his round eyes drinking in the sight of her beautiful figure as she walked with her hands behind her back. Then, the pink haired lady turned around suddenly, almost causing Lee to walk right into her.

"I'm very rude, aren't I?"

Sakura gave a sheepish smile, her eyes dancing with mischief as she awaited the thick-eyebrow man answer.

"Not at all!"

Sakura's inner self practically fell down at those words and Sakura frowned.

"I believe that being able to make yourself comfortable, in any disgusting way that would include picking your nose or spitting out phlegm, is the way of the springtime of youth. That means, Sakura-san, that you shall be young forever!"

Lee struck his fist up into the air with an aura of dignity surrounding him. Sakura stared at him incredulously, eyes wides and mouth gaping. Closing both of them with a sigh emitting from her lips, the mental image of Inner Sakura screamed with fury with fire lashing out of her eyes. Opening them again, Sakura gave her sweetest smile to Lee. Lee practically melted at the warmth of the curve of her lips. He blushed and smiled back, closing his eyes in the process. Taking this as her opportunity, Sakura lifted her knee and kneed Lee in his lower region.

Ouch indeed.

Lee clutched his groin, large round eyes rolling back in pain, his breath becoming ragged as the pain affected his lungs and his mouth gaped open at the sudden attack. Sakura rolled her eyes at Lee's reaction, turned around swiftly and back-kicked the poor green beast off the pier and into the cold morning sea. Sakura stalked off, hands clasped behind her back with an air of authority.

Lee poked his head out of the sea, shaking his head to let his hair turn back to its normal bobbed hairstyle. The cold water had washed him out of his pain and now, all he wanted to do was to get out of the water. But he can't do that when the dock was so far above him…

"Sakura-san! Wait!"

And Sakura just walked off triumphantly.

-----

Sakura hummed to herself as she lifted the palette full of paint from the chair next to her. She picked a thin brush, standing on a brush stand and dipped the white bristle into deep pink. Lifting the brush out of the paint with ease and grace, she placed the tip of the brush onto the canvas in front of her and outlined some shadows on the visual petals on her painting.

The perspective of the painting was splendid yet what was missing was the sparkle of life. Sakura knew that and she lifted the brush off the canvas, emerald eyes glancing intelligently around the picture, taking pride in her work so far.

The artwork in front of her was huge. A blue and green river flowed in the middle, reaching to the top left corner of the painting, white foaming around it's bank to show how the water laps gently around its side. The sky was painted gold in the sunset of the painting, a hint of the disappearing rays peeking through cherry blossoms, petals and branches tinted with gold. The cherry blossoms covered both sides of the riverbank, golden tinted pink petals frozen in midair as the virtual wind blew them off their stem. Over the river was a traditional Japanese bridge, its beautiful arch giving a high impression to the river. Behind the bridge stood a traditional Japanese temple, its roof pointing high into the gold sky, its tip seemingly brushing the pink clouds above. Those weren't the only features of the painting.

A few small figures of lovers were painted here and there around the cherry blossoms, sitting on benches, standing on the bridge or on the winding path visible behind the trees. And amongst all these people sat a lone female on a red bench, jet black hair flown back to show a pale face. The face was blank, no features painted in yet.

Sakura sighed and dipped another brush into orange mixed with the pink for some other touches for the petals. Her ears perked as she heard her door unlock and she groaned. The only person who has the keys to her room was Tsunade and her father. And because she returned back to the cruise without her fiancé and he came back behind her, half an hour later dripping wet, she knew her father was there to lecture her. Though his lectures weren't as worse as Tsunade's…

Putting on a fake sweet smile, Sakura looked at her dad, the one who supported her throughout her whole life so far.

"Sakura, dear, I really wish you and Lee could get along. And it always seems like you're the one who isn't willing to. Can you please co-operate with him? His family is, after all, important clients to our business. And if you don't marry him, it's possible that we may never be able to live like this any more."

Sakura gave the cutest smile she could muster and fake tears started welling up into her eyes. She put down her brush and clasped her hands in front of her.

"But daddy…I really don't like Lee. All that green hurts my eyes!"

"Green doesn't hurt your eyes, madam. It soothes it. You probably have eyes problems if you say it hurts. Maybe you've been adding too much gold onto your painting?"

Trust Tsunade to butt in.

Sakura glared at her carer's direction and turned her eyes onto her picture. Well, what Tsunade said was right. Her painting was after all…pretty vibrant. Sakura scowled and turned her glare back to Tsunade.

"You stay out of this."

"Now, now, Sakura. That is no way to talk to someone who has looked after you for a long time. What Tsunade said is right. And for your future and mine included, you have to marry him."

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! And I wanted to give this artwork to him too as a token of my love…"_Sakura glared at both of the people who had looked after her and huffed again. Then, putting on the puppy look into her face and clasping her hands in front of her in a pleadingly way, she started her rebut.

"Daddy, I can't marry Lee. I've got a boyfriend remember?"

Her dad looked away, not willing to fall for the pleading look in her eyes.

"That boyfriend of yours isn't there for love. He's like any other guy. He'll only marry you for your money. Don't trust outsiders. They're all after you're money. Once you marry him, he'll divorce you and take the money too."

Sakura frowned and put her hands on her hips, eyes flashing with challenge.

"So then, what's his name?"

Her dad turned around and saw Sakura's challenging look. He frowned and thought for a bit.

"It started with a G. Uhmm…Gary? Gaylord? Ga-something…Garran?"

"It's Gaara, dad! How can you judge him like that when you don't even know his name?"

Inner Sakura screamed in fury inside Sakura's mind and Sakura smirked under her father's stern gaze. He shook his head at his daughter's shallowness and returned her glare.

"So? Even though his name may have some meaning to love, he is just like all those people. He only loves you for your money."

"I definitely know that he loves me and me only since he said he is willing to go and spend one night with me and give me the greatest pleasure of all times." Sakura said smugly.

"Now…by then, my daughter, it would be too late. You see, having claimed your body…"

Sakura's father faded off as his daughter's words sunk into him through his lectures. He shut his mouth and looked at Sakura, his eyes wide and fearful. And Sakura just looked elsewhere, humming a small happy tune.

"You didn't...err…sleep with him did you? Like… the two of you didn't play around…right?"

Inner Sakura grinned evilly as a scheme started playing in her mind. Sakura placed her hand on her throat and stated "I don't feel so well. I feel like I want to puke…"

Her dad looked at her, worried. Sakura "hmmed" at her statement and walked around the room, deep in thought, a goofy smile on her face. Her dad watched, horrified at the answer. When Sakura finished her cycle around the room, she stopped in front of her dad and placed her hands on his steady, yet slightly shaking shoulders. A serious look came over Sakura and in the most serious tone she could muster, she spoke the words:

"Daddy, would you like a grandson or a granddaughter?"

Her dad gaped at the words and Tsunade practically fell over anime-style.

"_She's pregnant? With that Gary person? Impossible! I'm ruined!"_

A smile came over Sakura face as she saw her dad's reaction.

"_Oh, sweet revenge." _Inner Sakura pumped her fist up into the air and agreed loudly. Shoving the other part of herself into the extra inner part of her mind, Sakura kept the serious look on her face.

Her dad watched her carefully, taking in every twitch if there was any for and he looked for any signs that could show him. He did find one. The mirth showing through her eyes. And then, he felt anger boiling inside of him. He shoved his daughter's hands away from his shoulders and gave a really stern calm yet furious look at Sakura. He walked towards the door to leave but stopped before he stepped out of his daughter's premises.

Sakura just walked calmly to her laptop, flopped herself onto her swivel chair and opened the portable technical device. She checked her email for anything new and she felt disappointed to find nothing new, especially from Gaara.

"Make sure that the young mistress does not leave her room at all except for meeting Lee or under my special permission. Do you understand?" Sakura's father gave the orders with such authority that even Sakura herself couldn't defy.

"Understood" Came the reply from Tsunade and Sakura slumped in her swivel chair in pure discontent. Tsunade reached to a hook where Sakura's keeps were hung, flung them into the air, caught them with a smirk in a haughty manner and put them safely into one of her many pockets. Sakura sighed. There was no escaping that woman…

-----

The night was quiet, save for a few rustling of the leaves in the evening wind. A big white mansion, encaged with black metal gates, loomed shadows over a neatly trimmed garden. On the west side of the mansion was a balcony. This isn't just a balcony. It belonged to a important person. But this night, the balcony was different.

White cloths were tied together tightly, letting a long chain of them reach from one of the balcony's pillars to the floor. Suitcases were tied to the end of the cloths, making them stretch and straighten in the air. A dark figure in the night on the balcony tugged at the cloths to make sure they were secure. Nodding in approval to the secure cloths, the figure climbed down, using the knots as a foot hold.

Sakura jumped down, hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore black clothes and a mask so that no one would recognise her. She jumped down with a soft thud and glanced around the mansion. No one seemed to be patrolling around and no dogs seemed to be out. She let out the breath she was holding as she started to untie her luggage from the cloths. She glanced around, making sure there was no one in sight as she struggled with untying the cloths.

After an eternity to the pink-haired female, she picked up her luggage and started running towards the large gate that blocks intruders from the mansion of the Harunos. To be precise, she wasn't really running. She _limped_ from the weight of her huge canvas, suitcase of clothes, laptop and many other essentials a girl needs. She scrambled to the gate, eyes directly placed on the black metal fence….

And she screamed.

Two ugly drooling growling hairy beasts with their yellow teeth bared jumped in front of the poor pink female. They pounced on her and Sakura fell. She tried to scramble away, dragging her luggage with her, an arm held out in front of her to protect herself. She closed her eyes as she awaited putrid smells and sharp teeth to sink into her arms and consume her. But, nothing happened. Sakura slowly opened one eye as nothing happened and found out why as she opened her other eye.

Tsunade grunted as she held on the leashes to the beasts as they strained to get to the pink-haired "intruder". Thank god for her somewhat not so normal strength as she held the beastly dogs at bay. Sakura was relieved yet at the same time, her fear for the dogs would never be diminished so the scared look on the pretty face of the female stayed in place. Tsunade glanced at the girl as she leaned back to pull the leash as the dogs pulled on the leash harder. She felt sorry for her as she suffered a lot from her fear of dogs.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore as the dogs kept barking. Not only was she really scared of them, but the more they barked, the more people will know she's escaping. And she wanted to go before her dad gives her a worse punishment than what she already has. She stood up on shaky legs, aware of the barking doogs as she as fast and as quietly as she could, picked up her luggage that fell from her grasp.

"Please…please Tsunade. Let me go…please? I beg you!" she pleaded, eyes darting around for an escape route in case the answer was negative. Hearing no answer from the woman, Sakura started on her excuse…

"Please, Tsunade. I always let you bully me around. You know…when I was small, you'd always get me to do the housework whenever dad's gone away. You always said you had back pain. But I was kind enough to do all the housework for you, even though you were the one who was meant to do it. And even now, at this age of 23, I'm still doing the chores for you. Please, Tsunade, PLEASE let me go. Otherwise…I'll tell dad what you did to me…"

"Alright, alright. Go now before the guards come. GO!"

Sakura was slightly surprised that it worked, but nevertheless, she ran for the gate. She screamed as the dogs tried to lunge at her, only to be yanked back by Tsunade's strength. The pink-haired woman walked around the dogs and ran towards the gate.

"Hurry up, Sakura!"

Tsunade's voice was strained as she kept the dogs at bay. She gritted her teeth as she felt her energy drain away from her. She glanced over to her mistress and was glad to find that she had already got the metal gate open. And she froze as she her shouting, voices and flashes of lights. She let go of the dogs and they bounded towards the closing gate as Sakura went through. Tsunade hoped that the girl she had come to love as a daughter would be alright.

And her heart felt heavy as the gates closed shut, the dogs whining and pawing at the metal bars, the guards shouting out commands and the lithe form of a beautiful female running off into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ehehe…..finally finished XP I'll probably be able to update more as my exams are finished and I'm not that busy…yet :-P So….maybe expect another update…sometime 4 months later from now. Eheheh….sorry . I update slow. I'll start working on the 3rd chapter now. So don't go away XD I was planning to finish writing the 3rd chapter before I posted this chapter but…you obviously waited a long time so I'll post this instead and let you wait again for the 3rd chapter. So ya…See you next time. And please review. Might make me work faster… :-P 


End file.
